


Day 10 - Youtubers

by RinYumii



Series: KLance AU Month - February 2019 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Artist!Keith, KLance AU Month February 2019, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One prompt a day, YouTuber!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinYumii/pseuds/RinYumii
Summary: Lance has insomnia. One night, one of the youtubers he has subscribed to goes live, showing his audience how he draws, and Lance watches until the end to kill his boredom. But during the next live video, he drops a hint on his identity, and Lance thinks he might know who this person is...





	Day 10 - Youtubers

Lance couldn’t sleep and was chilling in his room, browsing the net, not looking for anything in particular, when he received a notification:

_Space Wolf Kosmo is live - Late night portrait_

Lance immediately clicked on the icon that had appeared on his screen. He loved what Space Wolf Kosmo was doing in his videos. His art style was very good and a nice distraction from Lance’s everyday routine. Also, it allowed him to kill his boredom due to his recent insomnia. It had been a few weeks already since was unable to sleep properly at night. He didn’t know what had caused them, but they were a real pain in the butt. Lance was constantly tired during classes, yawning every ten minutes, but whenever he got back to his room and closed his eyelids to try and get some sleep, his body was just telling him: “Nope, don’t need to sleep. Now get up and do something.”

He had subscribed to Space Wolf Kosmo's channel a few months ago after he had drawn a very realistic version of Marilyn Monroe. It had been the first time he went live, and Lance had enjoyed every minute of it, from the first sketch to the colouring. The live had lasted quite a few hours, the final product being quite complex, but Lance hadn’t been able to sleep afterwards anyway. The art style varied, ranging from the simple doodle of a dog to a fully detailed landscape. Space Wolf Kosmo was extremely talented, and Lance admired him for having such a passion and for sharing it with an audience.

Now, all Lance really knew about this person was his hands. It was all he ever saw of him when he drew. The camera was angled in such a way that only his hands and paper were shown on the screen. Lance thought he could recognize those hands anywhere, for the right one had a mole on the back. They also looked soft, and Lance wondered how they would feel in his hair… He focused back on the video where Space Wolf Kosmo started sketching the outline of a face with a thin pencil. Although it looked very precise to Lance, the artist had to erase a few misplaced lines. Then, the nose was drawn, followed by the eyes and then the lips. More details were added, such as wrinkles on the forehead, reflection of the light in the eyes, and finally a scar that went from one side of the face to the other and ran across the nose, starting under one eye and finishing under the other. Already, the figure looked familiar, but it became perfectly recognizable after the hair was added.

It was Shiro, one of his teachers.

So this person knew Shiro as well, huh? Then it meant he was either studying or had studied at the same school. If Lance was lucky enough, he might run into him at some point. He’ll make sure to pay more attention to people’s hands from tomorrow on. Space Wolf Kosmo’s hands looked young though, and Lance was positive he was a student. The artist went over the lines with a thin black pen, very carefully, inking the shapes onto the paper forever. It was really well done, Lance almost expected the real Shiro to jump out of the paper. Colour was then added, in dark tones: black eyes, black clothes - although only the base of the neck was visible - and black hair with a white fringe. The _floof_ , as his students had been calling it.

The final result was stunning. The artist signed it _Space Wolf Kosmo_ and held it closer to the camera so it was perfectly visible to everyone watching. Everyone being Lance only. He hadn’t been the only one until Space Wolf Kosmo had started inking his work, the original sketch having taken a good half hour to draw, and it was now nearly four in the morning. Lance noticed the broadcast would come to an end soon since the piece was finished. So he did the first thing he could think of.

“That’s impressive, good work!” Lance wrote in the chat, showing his thoughts on the art.

“Hey, man,” Space Wolf Kosmo replied. He must have been surprised to receive feedback. “Thanks for staying until the end.”

Lance smiled softly and stifled a yawn. “No problem, dude. I really enjoy what you do.” He was being honest. He really did like the little doodles as well as the more complex pieces of art. Lance bit his lip, and typed a question. “When’s your next live?”

He didn’t expect an actual answer. “I don’t know, I’ll be very busy this week. But maybe next Friday or at some point during the weekend.”

“I’ll make sure not to miss it.”

“Thanks, I’ll be looking for your comments again then!” It was the last sentence Lance saw in the chat before the live stopped, and Lance switched off his laptop, dropping in his bed, face buried into his pillow. He wasn’t able to sleep again tonight.

 **...**  

Lance’s week hadn’t been fruitful in his search for Space Wolf Kosmo in the flesh. He hadn’t been able to sleep for more than two hours each night either, adding in his frustration. He got onto his laptop and opened Space Wolf Kosmo’s channel. There was one new video he had posted where he showed his most recent doodles in his sketchbook. They were all very cute, most were plump hippos, others cartoon-ish cats yawning, and one was the face of a wolf with fur the colour of the galaxy. Lance noticed it was now being used as the channel’s profile picture. He left a thumbs up under the video and started working on his homework. 

Space Wolf Kosmo went live again that night. Lance clicked on the icon as soon as it popped on his screen and started watching, eager to know what kind of drawing he would see this time. As the paper, pens and pencils were being set up on the desk, Lance noticed a strange thing about those hands he loved staring at while they worked so passionately: they were gloved. A simple pair of black, fingerless gloves. And instantly, Lance knew the identity of the one drawing those beautiful pictures: Keith. 

Keith was the person who Lance had been admiring all those months. He couldn’t believe it. He simply couldn’t accept the fact that it was Keith who had such a talent for drawing. He smiled nonetheless, acknowledging the guy’s talent and passion. He opened the chat.

“I know who you are,” Lance wrote.

The hands stilled on the screen, and a response followed. “How?” Keith asked.

Lance wanted to explain that it had started with Shiro’s portrait, but he opted for a much simpler answer. “Your hands,” was all he replied, and it seemed to click inside Keith’s brain, who promptly removed his gloves. 

“You know me, fine. But do I know you?”

Lance couldn’t help the grin from flourishing on his lips as he typed his answer. 

“You bet, mullet!”

The live ended abruptly, and a few minutes later, Lance heard a knock on his door. Apparently, Keith had managed to discover Lance’s own secret identity, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my quick story! I had intended to make Lance the doodler, but then I though about Keith's gloved hands and thought it would be the nice clue that would get Lance to know that Space Wolf Kosmo was Keith.  
> I'll see you tomorrow for Day 11 - Historical.
> 
> ...Now, just like Day 9, I will reveal which part of History I decided to revisit for the prompt ^^


End file.
